


Dragon on the Inside

by JennyferStrange



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (2010)
Genre: Characters from the Books, Other, Sad, Spoilers, Spoilers from HTTYD 2, War, Weird Break in the fourthwall if you know anything about the Author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 03:02:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1802968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennyferStrange/pseuds/JennyferStrange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiccup woke up at the end of the movie, and instead of the Riders/Defenders of Berk happening, what if he went through a recovery process, one that would profoundly change his bond with the world. Hiccup became something special and now he needs everything he knows to defeat a new enemy. Together he and Toothless will fulfill their wildest dreams, but nothing ever comes for free. This follows the HTTYD storyline very loosely, you'll definitely see elements of it within the story so if you haven't seen the movie yet you might want to wait.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dragon on the Inside

When Hiccup fell into the fires of the Green Death, his world was a place where he did not belong. Berk had been at war with the dragons. When he woke up the his world had transformed, suddenly he belonged, there was a peace that he had never experienced on the ground. Hiccup had also woken up with missing pieces and a very excited Toothless hopping around his room. The moment of changed had passed and now the small viking sat in his bed staring at nothing. Hiccup was two weeks into his wakeful recovery but it was a slow moving process. Losing a limb was dangerous for any viking, the charred remains could easily get infected.Then there was also the phantom pains of the leg that seemed to arise for no reason. Hiccup could only be out and about for short stints, either becoming overtired or in too much pain to move. Toothless had faithfully followed the restless boy, easily becoming a crutch and ride when necessary.

Hiccup flopped onto his stomach sighing out of sheer boredom. Toothless glanced over to the noisy human, giving him a look that was unimpressed. The Night Fury couldn’t help but frown at his rider’s prone form, the boy and he were much more suited to the skies. Hiccup had ridden him once upon awaking but it was short lived. The child had nearly fainted from the pain caused from his missing appendage, and so once more Toothless found himself grounded. The dragon didn’t mind so much as long as he was with his rider he could stay on the ground.

Toothless moved from his usual watching spot making his way over to his human. The dragon nudged the boy, causing Hiccup to look up.

“Sorry bud, I don’t think I can take you flying yet.” He said apologetically, then as an after thought he added, “Maybe I should teach Astrid how to use the saddle?” Toothless growled a guttural no in response, he allowed the girl to ride when it was for Hiccup. It wasn’t an experience he enjoyed in the slightest. The idea of girl human riding without the boy was too unnatural.

“Toothless, it could weeks, months before I can truly fly with you. It isn’t fair that both of us are grounded.” Hiccup tried to logic with the Night Fury. Toothless gave him a look. His rider was adorable but occasionally more of pessimist that was natural for one so young. Toothless lifted his tail.

“I have you to thank for my flight. I will take to the skies with only you. Both you and I are required for flight!” The dragon snapped in a series of growls and noises waving his tail that was half Hiccup half dragon. Hiccup fell silent, not yet ready to muster the strength needed to stand up. Toothless placed his head softly on the teen’s chest, listen to the comforting thump of his heartbeat, proof of life.

In the next weeks Toothless and Hiccup found an equilibrium, spending more time with the dragon, he began to recognize growls and grunts repeated over again. The first time Hiccup had attempted to copy them, Toothless had nearly suffocated him in joy. The dragon the very next day went out and brought various items to the room, nudging each one the creature made a sound. One that Hiccup would repeated carefully, the foreign sounds rolling precariously off his tongue. By the end of the day he could name everything in his bedroom and at the end of the week the two could hold a simple conversation. And in three weeks on mainly conversing with Toothless, Hiccup gained some fluency.

“I’m ready to try walking again.” Hiccup whispered, looking longingly at the rising sun. He didn’t sleep much anymore, he kept a similar sleeping schedule with his dragon. Toothless hummed.

“Fine, but do not go far.” The dragon ordered, helping the young man stand up. Slowly the walked down the stairs and out side. The air felt fresh and the sounds of early riser and dragons washed over Hiccup. Carefully the made their way into the center of the village, the dragons watched them carefully easily getting out of the way. Except for a pack of Terrors, they dashed up to them, dragging fish from the feeding troth.

“For you, Dragon Human!” They cried scrambling up the teen like a climbing post.

“Thank you.” Hiccup murmured shyly, it was the first time he was using the dragon language with someone other than Toothless. The Terrors froze recognizing the sounds from the human lips.

“Dragon! You are a dragon in the wrong skin.” One of them cried , nuzzling Hiccups face. Hiccup quirked a smile.

“The wrong skin?” He asked wryly to the Night Fury. The creature shook his head, nudging through the food that had been presented.

“You are more dragon than human, Rider. You and I are seen as the same dragon, as we can not go anywhere without each other. Do you understand?” Hiccup nodded as he stroked the Terrors. The little dragons were nattering away about nothing at all but it was good practice trying to keep up, they didn’t make their words distinct like Toothless did.

“Dragon Human, you are walking again.” A new voice joined the conversation, Hiccup turned to see a familiar Nadder.

“I am, though not very well.” Again the dragon jumped at the language falling out of Hiccups mouth. The human smirked at the surprised reactions.

“Strange how the Gods have made you. Dragon bound to the land.” The Nadder contemplated put loud.

“My name in my native tongue means mistake. Even my sires felt it when I was born.” Hiccup offered, the Nadder snorted.

“Not mistake, just incomplete.” With that the large dragon went back to the hut built for it. Toothless slinked up behind the human, bumping him slightly. The Terrors finally scrambled away, Hiccup turned feeling exhausted.

“To much for you, Rider?” Hiccup quirked his lips at the designation. He had translated always as rider, because the only explanation he had gotten for the words was simply: you.

“No I just don’t think I am used to this level of activity. I’ve been sleeping for a long time.”

“Hiccup!” Astrid’s voice cut over them, both Dragon and man turned to see the blond woman coming towards them, her face alight with a grin.

“Good morning Astrid.” Hiccup greeted forgetting to switch his language back. The other teen slowed.

“Hiccup you sound like a dragon.”

“What? Oh sorry, it’s just with the rebuilding and everything I’ve only been talking with Toothless. I forgot.” Hiccup explained earnestly hand scratching the back of his head.

“So you can understand them?” She asked, mild awe in her voice. Hiccup shrugged.

“Well yeah, it’s not too hard. Here.” He growled out a proper greeting. Astrid attempted to mimic it only to say nothing at all. Hiccup frowned and repeated the phrase, once more the girl could not produce the proper sound.

“She won’t be able to speak, only dragons can speak.” Toothless said plainly, though he looked amused at her attempts.Hiccup frowned.

“I am human too. I can speak it.” Hiccup argued, Toothless snorted.

“You are a dragon in human skin, Rider. She is human and only human.” Hiccup sighed, before translating for Astrid.

“He says you have to be a dragon.” Astrid frowned.

“You aren’t a dragon, and you can do it.” She insisted confused. Hiccup shrugged.

“I don’t get it either, but I can. Just another weird quirk I suppose.” He kept the words casual, he knew the whole dragon riding was still so new to them he didn’t want to drop another thing onto his village. He could just hear the confusion and uproar at the announcement he was considered a dragon. Toothless stayed silent at the lie by omission, he knew Hiccup was a secretive being, so the dragon let it rest. The human began to lean on his dragon, his leg beginning to protest.

“Astrid I am going to the smithy to work on my leg, I have some ideas to make it more comfortable.” The girl smiled in understanding. If it was one thing Hiccup was known for it was tinkering. Hiccup and Toothless headed towards the familiar building.

“Don’t worry, soon you and I will be in the sky again.” Hiccup promised. Toothless nuzzled the small creatures shoulder.

“I have no doubt, Rider.”

*—*—-*

Astrid looked out over the cliffs while Stormfly dove for breakfast, it had been two years since her people and dragons had made peace with each other. Dragon riding was the new sport and their little island prospered. The could now travel far beyond anything they ever thought possible. The edge of the world, as it turned out was no where close to where they thought. New islands had brought new trading items, new places for the Vikings to settle. They owed it all to Hiccup, the little mistake that couldn’t kill dragons. The man in question had changed everything they had known, but Astrid knew that Hiccup could never really be one of them, he was dragon.

When Hiccup had gotten back on his feet, the dragons swarmed him, murmuring in their strange tongue and much to everyone’s shock he responded back easily. Everyday he spent more time with Toothless and the swarms of dragons that now inhabited the island. His hair had gone wild, and he seemed to forget the human customs he had been brought up to follow. Then by accident he had been caught in a dragon fight and caught in a fiery storm, and like a dragon he came out only mildly hurt. Toothless and Hiccup spent most of their days in the sky when they weren’t with dragons, to date Astrid hadn’t seen the man in almost two weeks.

“Astrid!” Snotlout’s voice found her ears. She turned to see the teen on his dragon, a Nightmare with a cantankerous attitude.

“What?” She asked, staring the larger human down.

“The Chief sent me, Hiccup came back.” Astrid smiled, calling her dragon back to her. The two rode back in companionable silence. They landed, already able to hear the commotion. Hiccup was their elusive celebrity, they all wanted to see him. Astrid felt the breath catch in her throat at the man as he slid off his powerful dragon.

“Hi.” He greeted shyly at the crowd, Toothless preened at the attention. Stoick pushed his way through.

“Son! Where have you been?” Hiccup shrugged.

“I didn’t notice we were gone so long. I guess I’ve been away a while?” Astrid rolled her eyes at the mild response. The Chief pulled his son into a hug easily lifting the lithe man off the ground. 

“Two weeks son.” Hiccup sighed returning the hug, that’s when Astrid saw it, the eery green eye.

“Hiccup what happened?” She rushed forward when the Stoick returned the teen to solid land. Hiccup frowned, confused.

“What?” He asked as Astrid grabbed his face forcing his left eye open. It was slitted like a dragon’s, the Viking turned to look at Toothless and she saw it, where his blue eye had gone. The dragon snorted coming forward so that she would release the human.  
“What human? He’s is fine.” The dragon purred. Astrid let it drop deciding to not make a scene. The last thing she wanted was for Hiccup to leave before answering questions. It was quickly decided that there would be a feast in Hiccup’s honor in the Great Hall. After the jobs had been doled out the crowd dissipated easily enough. Leaving behind the first riders to greet their friend more intimately. Hugs and head knocks were passed around.

“So where were you really and when do we get to go?” Astrid asked, knowing that there was no way Hiccup lost track of time.

“Well I found another Dragon nest, it’s further north, I am thinking about relocating more of the dragons there.” Berk was at peace with the dragons but the island could only support so many creatures. Hiccup had been taking more wild dragons away, as far as anyone could tell it was improving their living.

“New species?” Fishlegs asked excited, Hiccup smiled reaching into his back, pulling out his notes and sketches for the dragon scholar. The large teen yelled in his joy taking the stack of notes. Hiccup produced new teeth for the twins, they were large enough to be made into daggers, something Twins had been asking for.

“You’re awesome!” Ruffnut yelled and Tuffnut dragged her towards Gobber’s forge. Hiccup pulled out two scales, each easily large enough to cover his torso. He handed the light blue one to Astrid and the brown one to Snotlout. 

“The king of the nest offered these as gifts for my tribe. So dragons will know not to attack.” Dragon riding had spread through their small world. But along with that came human disputes, and dragons were not used in battle. Hiccup knew that Astrid and Snotlout would be the first to ride into battle, if they wore the Dragon king’s scales the other dragons would refuse to fight for fear of starting a war within their own kind. Astrid and Snotlout took their gifts staring at them with awe.

“How long are you here for?” Astrid asked, Hiccup shrugged.

“Until I am called back.” He said honestly, the girl frowned at the vague answer and the accented words. Snotlout patted the other teen on the back before also going to the forge. Astrid pinned Hiccup with her gaze, unlike the rest of them he looked the same as the day he started walking again, time seemed unable to touch him as it did his age mates.

“There are rumors about you. How you are going to turn into a dragon.” Hiccup laughed lightly, Astrid growled.

“I’m serious Hiccup.”

“The Gods have too much of a sense of humor to let me become a dragon.” He said earnestly, but in the back of his head Hiccup could feel the disapproval on Toothless’ face.

“You are a dragon, Rider.” The dragon murmured, running his nose along Hiccup’s upper back. Astrid sighed as Hiccup lost focus on her, as the dragons of Berk began to gather in their own form of greeting.

“See you at dinner.” She whispered, but Hiccup was already chattering away with the beasts. She watched for a little while as the dragons crawled all over the two, rubbing them both affectionately. Hiccup’s face was peaceful, not the tense furrow of the brow she had gotten used to seeing when he tried to make out the human language. She entered the forge entering the conversation.

“I’m pretty sure, Hiccup’s half dragon now.” Ruffnut said lightly. Snotlout snorted.

“I’m pretty sure the only thing keeping him from being a dragon are his skinny, little unattached arms.”

“Hiccup’s a human!” Astrid snapped, causing the forge to jump in surprise at her vehement statement.

“Astrid, he can barely speak to us, he’s gone all the time, Stoick is training Snotlout to be the Chief because Hiccup can’t be. He’s like an ambassador for dragons.” Fishlegs explained logically from his table in the corner where he was sorting the new notes.

“Yeah, and some day, he’s not going to come back.” Gobber threw in his thoughts not really considering what they could mean. Astrid stomped her foot in anger, but said nothing more. This was an old argument. When she had tried talking to Hiccup about him staying more in the Village he had shrugged.

“I live in the sky Astrid.” Before he had taken off again for the world out of her reach. She loved flying but she didn’t belong, not like Hiccup, never like Hiccup. Those thoughts carried her to the welcoming feast, where Hiccup sat the in the guest of honor seat, the wild teen rarely sat anywhere else. He looked distinctly uncomfortable in doors, Toothless was up in the Rafters to make room for all the people, looming quietly watching Hiccup’s every move.

“He never let’s up.” Astrid commented to Hiccup nodding up at the ceiling. Hiccup smiled and shrugged.

“I’d rather have him here.” The teen plainly expressed. Astrid looked at the man’s plate, the food was nibbled at but not devoured as the rest of the plates in the hall. Stoick also seemed to notice the bird like appetite. Slapping his kin on the back, the Chief asked about what Astrid was thinking.

“You alright, Son? You’ve barely eaten. You’ve got patrols tomorrow.” Hiccup smiled nodding.

“The food is really strong, I am getting used to the spices again.” He used his hand to wipe away most of the flavoring, eating as best he could. His diet now usually consisted of raw fish, a dish he had gained a liking for in the last year. He and Toothless had already made plans to go get dinner after this.

“Hiccup, oh mighty Dragon Master!” Someone in the back started singing, the hall cheered jumping in on the now infamous song.

“Too small to carry a sword or hold a caster. But he saw the spawn of night itself and though I am going ride that one! Now he finds all dragons, no not for killing, only for fun!” Hiccup rolled his eyes at the words the bards had put to his name. Everyone in Berk seemed to know the words so Hiccup accepted the strange tune. He waited for the song to finish before slipping out of the hall as everyone became rowdier. Toothless slipped out with him.

“You will have to tell them some day, what has happened.” Toothless murmured as Hiccup climbed onto the dragon’s back. Hiccup shook his head.

“I’m not even sure I know the words to explain.” At the admittance Toothless let it go. He would bring it up when they weren’t hungry and tired from traveling. Their eyes as light they faded into the night sky, unaware of Astrid’s eyes watching them fade away into the night. She knew that Hiccup was out of her reach but she wished that she could join him in the skies. Stormfly nudged her murmuring in words she couldn’t understand.

“It’s not like that Stormfly, I just want my friend back.” The Nadder cooed softly. Astrid smiled sadly flipping her axe onto her back gracefully. She took off towards the familiarity of her home, tomorrow would be interesting with Hiccup in their ranks.

Hiccup and Toothless soared above the patrolling party. As of right now the Viking world was split. Hooligans, Bog Burglars, and Meatheads had entered an alliance in which for terms of peace Berk would help train the other vikings in dragon riding. Known as the Dragon Alliance it had actually made peace with the closest tribes. However, in response the Berserk, Hysterics and the Lava Louts had all teamed up to combat this peace, making the islands in a constant state of skirmish. The Outcasts kept to themselves fighting indiscriminately as usual, but recently there had been rumor of a man uniting the enemy tribes. Whispers had begun to spread of a possible attack all of the non-Dragon Alliance tribes lead by the mysterious Drago.

“Rider,” Toothless called Hiccup back from his mental wandering “There are your wood sea dragons. Many of them.” Hiccup focused and he saw an Armada, all of them different banners. Hiccup cursed, signaling the other patrol dragons up into the clouds. They circled up all of the riders looking at each other nervously.

“We got to return to Berk, we need to warn the tribes.” Astrid commanded, easily filling the role of leader. She quickly split them up with orders to ride in the clouds until they were out of sight.

“Toothless and I will hide until night. We can probably overhear their plans, these people have dragons, though I do not think they ride them.” Hiccup offered, Astrid paused.

“If I say no will you come back here anyway?’ Hiccup let loose a laugh.

“You know me well.” Astrid also smiled before nodding taking off as quickly as she could towards Berk. Toothless and Hiccup hovered.

“What do you say? Let’s meet this Drago.” Hiccup said as they scouted out a place to wait out the rest of the day. The sun tracked it’s bath across the sky as Hiccup and Toothless waited for it to begin to set. the stars began to shine where the sun no longer touched and they knew it was time. They became air borne.As they returned they could see more ships than that morning, the beaches were alight with small camps of Vikings. He could see dragons scattered, they were chained, mouths clamped shut. Hiccup felt a familiar ache in his chest, what had these men done to his brethren. Toothless dived purple fire hitting the beach easily turning it to glass. The vikings yelled confused at the attack. Hiccup landed with his Night Fury, pulling his helmet off. His mismatched eyes caused the Vikings to stop.

“The Dragon Master.” Whispered through the crowd, Hiccup was glad for his exaggerated reputation.

“Where is Drago? I have come to make peace.”

“And I have come to make War.” A deep voice growled, the man stepped into the circle with Hiccup and Toothless. Hiccup took in the scarred man, large and wrapped in dragon skin.

Rider, he is evil. There is nothing left in him but War, he does not understand a world at peace. He fears it.” Toothless hissed, Hiccup did not dismount. Drago approached, eyeing Hiccup’s wild appearance and strange eyes.

“You are not human nor are you a dragon. Why would Berk send a half man to do his bidding?” Drago mocked bringing a round of nervous laughter from the watching Vikings. Hiccup ignored him, his words would be saved for the ears that could hear them.

‘“Bothers, these men had beaten you down. But I am here to save you, there is a nest, one that is unreachable by the humans. Only a dragon may go, I have come to free you, you will return to the skies once more!” Hiccup yelled in Dragonese, the cry of the captured dragons echoed in the night and for the first time Drago looked nervous for a moment.

“If you think you are leaving you are wrong, boy. We are 10,000 strong.”

“I am only one, but you will not hold me.” Hiccup growled his foot clicking into place, Toothless charged forward taking off into the night. He could hear the men below bellowing trying to see him against the night sky, projectiles flying by none were fast enough to catch the human and dragon. Drago shouted his orders, also confused having never faced a Night Fury.

“Now.” Hiccup whispered, from their vantage point they hit as many cages as they could. Once the dragons were free it was chaos, Hiccup and Toothless took off into the clouds disappearing once more. Many of the dragons would escape hurting their numbers along with all the casualties of fighting off the capture dragons. It gave Berk time to plan and to strike, hopefully enough time to plan out a victory. Hiccup laid flat lock his foot so that Toothless could steer.

“We have to protect them.”

“That is why we are here Rider. We will succeed.” The dragon promised rocking lightly feeling Hiccup relax into sleep, the dragon flew on until morning.

*—-*—-*

Fishlegs had been the one to spot Hiccup and Toothless, the black body become visible against the orange sunrise. Behind him was a small hoard of dragons, ones that had escaped the chaos of the night. Many of the creatures still had their chains, Gobber was down at the center of the village working at ridding the beasts of the change.

“Where did you find these humans? They bring food for you!” One Zippleback asked as the small children went up to them fearlessly with a basket of food. Hiccup laughed.

“This is my birth place.” A large Changewing came up behind Hiccup eyeing him.

“You are stuck between worlds.” Hiccup shook his head.

“Toothless and I are two halves of a whole.” The phrase was one that had no real translation in a human tongue. Hiccup had used Toothless’ dragon name and the words had come from when Toothless had described what they were to the king in the north. The Changewing stuck his neck even further down.

“I smell no claim on you, Rider.” The larger dragon said pushing at Hiccup. Toothless, who had been playing with the town’s Terrors shot up and growled. He bounded over practically throwing himself in between them.

“Do not call him that you know the laws. You can’t not take another’s Rider.” Toothless snarled viciously. Hiccup frowned and for the first time in a long time, he wondered if the dragon name Toothless had given him meant something more. The Changwing laughed mockingly, to Hiccup it sounded deranged like a dragon without a pack.

“Toothless, captivity, it’s changed him.” The dragon abruptly stopped laughing, teeth now bared at the human and dragon pair.

“Something I learned from the humans was that if you want it you must take it.” Hiccup extended his hand and suddenly the Changewing collapsed. Hiccup breathed out a sigh of relief.

“Do you think I can help him?” Hiccup asked softly kneeling beside the large dragon head. 

“Perhaps you can, you have been able to heal other injuries, why not those of the mind.” Hiccup slowly began to feel out the injury, but with all his skill he could not touch it. The human tried over and over but every time he failed, tears began to spill out of his eyes in frustration. A Nadder came up behind him with a small brood of dragons.

“We will take him where he can rest. Thank you for trying to save him, Healer.” Hiccup looked at the fallen body, sadness welling up in him that he had not saved the creature in time. Toothless tugged the teen away, the vikings of the village watched the strange interaction curious about what had taken place. Hiccups took a few shaky breaths before he turned to Fishlegs.

“The Changewing was mad, I tried to help but I couldn’t.” Fishlegs sucked in a breath, he didn’t Hiccup to fill in the rest. The small hoard of dragons were going to take the Changewing off for a mercy killing to protect the island. Hiccup walked away letting Fishlegs to the onlookers the situation.

“We are not omnipotent, there will always be limitation. Even the Gods have their blind spots.” Toothless offered in an attempt to comfort. Hiccup nodded hugging his closest friend.

“That word you call me, Rider, you told me it was me. I just assumed it was a name, what is it really?” Toothless paused a moment, before leading Hiccup away from the village. The dragon and man walked silently, to the pool of water where they had built their friendship.

“I was born right here, lightening struck killing a dragon. This is how Night Furies are born, of Death and Lightening. But there was a female human here that night, she was close to hatching the lightening struck her as well, the offspring in her became something more.” Hiccup listened to the story realizing the tale was a familiar one. It was the one of how his mother died.

“The babe was cut from her before it could die. It was fate that you should strike me down, Rider. That we should have this life together”

“What does it mean?” Hiccup whispered into the air.

“I do not know how else to describe the word. It is what you are, Rider.” Toothless nuzzled forward, gently pushing Hiccup onto his back. They lay there is silence for a long time as Hiccup thought of the words that had been spoken.

“So we shall die together?” Hiccup asked, Toothless made a wheezing laugh.

“Yes some day we shall die, though if all goes as planned not until Ragnarök.” Toothless huffed, Hiccup sat up quickly.

“Ragnarök? The end of time?”

“This world is old Rider, we will not be waiting that long.” The sun cast a red shadow on the world, painting the gentle pool of water like blood. Hiccup felt a shudder run through him, the scent of war was on the air. Dragons and humans alike would lose their life, and for a fight that no one could remember starting.

“I suppose you are right.” Hiccup whisper laying back down. He and Toothless remained that way well into the night.

Stoick looked to the east, from the woods emerged his son and his beast. The black dragon and his 17 year old son moved in perfect synch head and eyes moving in time to their beating hearts. Stoick had hoped that one day Hiccup would return but in the two years since making peace with Dragons and two of the Viking clans, Hiccup was so beyond the little island the rest of the Hooligans were confined to. Even as a child the little boy would tell wild stories and speak of dreams that were beyond the fathoming of a typical viking. To his credit, Stoick did imbibe his son with determination and Hiccup got everything he dreamed of using his stubborn head. Now the boy, who should be on the verge of becoming a man, was on the verge of becoming something else, something Stoick belonged more in Asgard than in Midgard.

“Morning Dad!” Hiccup greeted with a gentle wave, Stoick slapped on a smile.

“Morning Hiccup! Are you coming to the War council?” Hiccup frowned.

“Am I allowed in there?” Hiccup technically was on the bottom rung of society. He had shirked his duties as heir, but Gothe had given a special blessing allowing for him to move freely to and from the islands. Stoick chuckled.

“Are ye mad? Of course they want you there?”

“You’re showing off again aren’t you?” Hiccup grumbled but let his father pull him along. Stoick’s excitement was contagious and soon the father and son were laughing together as they entered the Great Hall.

“So here’s the wandering monster! You look even more like a beast than last time I saw you.” The Meathead heir, Thuggory yelled. Hiccup winced at the crass greeting but didn’t hold it against the Meathead, the young man meant well as he came over slapping Hiccup heartily on the back. Bertha rolled her eyes at the sight of Hiccups strange garb and mismatched eyes, her heir Camicazi waved excitedly. Hiccup wanted nothing more than to hop up in the rafters where Toothless was cackling away.

“Hiccup, you look more monstrous than ever! Very scary, I bet your father is proud.” The younger girl said loudly. Camicazi had grown up hearing stories of the destructive Hiccup, and every time they met she would make a point to harass the older boy. Hiccup smiled weakly, Snotlout snorted.

“She’s all yours Hiccup.”

“I’ll pass besides you’re the one who’ll be chief.” Snotlout chuckled, as Hiccup passed to the extra seat he didn’t notice the sad look on his cousin’s face. Snotlout had always been prideful, but when he had been selected to take Hiccup’s place that had been swiftly beaten out of him. He learned that being humble and kind to Berk rather than arrogant made his job easier. The dark haired man found himself often wondering what Hiccup would do to fix problems. Snotlout sighed.

“Yeah, but I wish it was you.” The meeting began with little fanfare. The three clans had to get past the usual banter and in-fighting before they could focus on the problem at hand. The large raiding army that was headed towards Berk’s shores.

“Drago said he had 10,000 men, but I suspect he was counting dragons as well. His numbers are probably closer to 6,000.” Hiccup offered remember the details of the night he had grounded the army.

“We have more than enough women to defeat that! The Bog burglars along could take on a force that small!” Bertha boasted loudly throwing her large body around in emphasis. Snotlout shook his head, it was unlikely considering the population of her clan was closer to 2,000. Hiccup rolled his eyes but said nothing.

“We’re talking about Berserker, Hysterics and Louts. Possibly even Outcasts, underestimating them gets you dead.” Magadon, the Meathead Chief, sniped at the proud woman. This of course started another round of fighting between the clans, Stoick failing to act as a proper mediator.

“Can I elect a representative? Or better yet two, one for me one for Toothless” Hiccup asked before fists could be thrown. The best strategist of Berk was Fishlegs and Astrid had a good head on her shoulders. They would be better for this discussion and more suited to the lack of sky. Once granted permission Hiccup left to find the people necessary. Fishlegs was easy to find and herd to the Great Hall. Astrid was not in her usual haunts, so Hiccup took to the sky.  
“Astrid!” Hiccup called flying to the perch woman, she looked over surprised.

“I thought you were in a war council with the Alliance clans?” She said now suspicious of Hiccup’s arrival. The young man smiled sheepishly, looking down at his dragon’s head.

“I’m no good for those things, it’s better you and Fishlegs be there. I came to fetch you.” Astrid glared at him. Hiccup was the one who came up with the harebrained plans that always worked, anything she came up with would go to hell for Hiccup’s better, last minute plan.

“This isn’t my job you know.” She growled at him. Hiccup looked up surprised that only served to further anger Astrid.

“You are the Chief’s son! You’re the smartest damn person I know and you’re throwing it all away for what? The sky? A dragon? When did you stop caring about the people of Berk?” When did you stop carrying about me, was lodged in her throat. Hiccup clicked his mouth shut. Astrid rolled her eyes taking off towards the town. Toothless hovered lazily turning back to look at Hiccup.

“This is what happens when you keep secrets, Rider. They eat you and your connections until there is nothing left.”

“Like you never kept a secret.” Toothless rolled his shoulders in annoyance.

“And look what happened, we have to share eyes.” Hiccup chuckled rubbing at the green eye. Toothless let sound a soundless laugh before diving towards the ground. Hiccup let the feeling of freedom wash over him. In the back of his mind he kept how he could break to his companions the reason that he had been removing himself from the clan. The smells of feasting came on the wind, Hiccup looked around realizing how long he and Toothless had been flying. When he was with the dragons time didn’t matter, there was not rhythm to follow. Hiccup sighed steering Toothless back to the island. He went to the Hall, to make the necessary appearance. He traveled between tables collecting his friends.

“Meet me in the old training arena.” He asked to each one, they all agreed, even Astrid who had stared him down when he approached. He had been fearless in his approach, having faced greater foes than and angry Astrid. It had probably been the reason she had agreed even while angry with him. Hiccup and Toothless waited away from the noise of humans banging and making merry. Hiccup had always felt like an outsider to the Viking customs, now more than ever. After tonight, he wasn’t sure he would be allowed back in the Hall of his ancestors. One by one Fishlegs, Snotlout, Ruff, Tuff and Astrid came to the now disused cages.

“Thanks for coming.” Hiccup said softly.

“Is everything alright?” Fishlegs asked noting the nervous behavior from Hiccup. The human quickly stuttered.

“Yes everything is fine. Better than fine even, but it’s well… Complicated.” Astrid couldn’t hide the smile at the familiar babbling of Hiccup.

“Does it have to do with you being gone?” Snotlout asked, Hiccup stopped muttering and smiled softly.

“Yeah. Back in the north, the King heard about Toothless and I.” Hiccup didn’t even notice he had slipped into the dragon’s tongue to say Toothless’ name.

‘You see we defeated the Green Death, and when you kill a Queen you can fight for the right to become apart of the Elders. It is like a council but it’s not it’s more like a wandering tradesman who has a lot of authority.” Hiccup stumbled over the words trying to think of the Human equivalents for the words he had come to know well. His age mates nodded with vague understanding, so he continued.

“We became, well, it’s sort of like a shaman and also a diplomat. Here let me show you.” Hiccup said reaching toward A small nick on Fishlegs arm, his hand and eyes glowed a soft ice blue and when Hiccup moved his hand away the cut was gone.  
“Magic?” Ruffnut and Tuffnut whispered in awe. Hiccup smiled.

“Yeah, Toothless and I are the only ones in the whole North with the ability. We’ve been gone for so long because he and I have been traveling to those who need us. Someone has been setting traps all over the islands, I think I now know who it is, Drago.”

“Why can’t you pass the responsibility off to someone who doesn’t have other obligations?” Astrid demanded, her voice spitting with frustration. Hiccup pulled down his scaled shirt, revealing the long elaborate scar on his skin.

“Because no one else can. There is only one shaman and they are chosen by the Gods. Toothless and I were chosen. This is beyond anything you or I can control Astrid, I did not leave from whimsy, I was called by Odin himself and touched by Eir.” Hiccup offered quietly, he could see the tears in Astrid eyes, the last piece of hope that faded away.

“So you’ll never be able to stay.” She murmured sadly.

“Stay? Probably not, but I will never forget about any of you. I will always come home to visit.” Hiccup promised.

“Swear it.” Snotlout said suddenly pulling out the small ceremonial knife he carried. It was specifically made for swearing oaths. Hiccup took it easily cutting across his palm letting the blood well up before turning his hand over letting it drip into the ground.

“Here where we became who we are, I swear for as long as I am able I will return to Berk and I will keep the people on it safe.” Hiccup closed his hand feeling the push of magic, as his blood sealed his fate. Toothless nuzzled into his back.

“Your heart is pure, Rider.” The dragon licked the bleeding a appendage stopping up the blood. It would scar as a permanent reminder of the promise he had made. Astrid stumbled forward pulling Hiccup into a hug.

“Thank you.” She breathed into his ear. With that it signaled the rest of the group to build a fire and pull out the food and mead they had filched.

“Hey may as well enjoy life you work too hard!”Tuffnut said when Hiccup looked between the twins with disbelief. The Dragon shaman threw his head back with a deep belly laugh, the rest joined in and for the first time since Hiccup had arrived he looked his age.

Camicazi had watched the entire ritual, fascinated at the secrets that the Hooligans held close to their chest. She had known that Hiccup had stepped down as heir, but to hear why, the bog viking was shocked. She remembered a Hiccup that could barely put his feet on the ground without stumbling into trouble. Now he was grown and living a life of freedom most only dreamed of. Camicazi shimmied down from her perch heading back to the home that she and her mother had been given during their stay. She crawled into her bed wondering what this war would bring for their tribes.

*—-*—-*

Hiccup flew above the ships as they headed out to meet Drago’s army. The Dragon Alliance had managed to amass an armada of 200 ships and over a thousand riders to meet the attacking army. Another 500 had been left on Berk, including all the heirs to the tribes, in case of an attempt at a sneak attack. Hiccup thought that would be rather foolish of Drago though, they would not only have to contend with the humans on the island but also the wild dragons who made Berk their new nest. It would be a funny tale to hear, particularly the surprise he had sent away for. Through the fog they began to see Drago’s men emerge, ships still damage from the attack Hiccup had unleashed on them nearly two weeks ago.

“Surrender! You’re measly army can not defeat my dragons!” Drago yelled, his words rippling across the water. Stoick laughed loudly the sound echoed off the wind.

“Are ye blind? We have dragons, we have the spawn of Death and Lightening on our side. Your army will be the one who surrenders!” The Ships were now with an arrow’s distance of each other and the fighting began. Screams of the fallen and the sounds of arrows hitting flesh cut the silence of the open sea. Ships rammed into one another Drago loosing more due to the damage. Dragons let lose their fire as riders easily lifted men off their ships and dropped them into the water. Hiccup directed the dragons also acting as a field medic where he could. Hiccup caught sight of Drago, he swooped forward hoping to finish the job he had started. Drago, however, pulled his horn and let loose a thunderous sound. Toothless swerved out of the wave trying to rid himself of the noise that rattled his bones.

“You’re ok, focus on us.” Hiccup shouted, refocusing his dragon. Toothless righted himself turned but the sea was bubbling and the water was parting as a creature rose from the depths. Hiccup felt the breath catch in his throat, it was another King. But unlike the one that lived in the North, this one was caged, clearly driven mad. Scales had been turned grey, and his tusks were not cleaned by his flock. His eyes were clouded and lacked anything other the desire to kill, not so different from the eyes of Drago. It let loose a bellow that pushed all the Dragon Alliance ships back.

“Hiccup!” Stoick yelled as he saw his son swoop forward. What could his son do against such a beast? The chief remembered the Green Death, compared to the dragon that had risen from the depths it was but a little Terror.  
“King, why do you fight for this human? This is not your way!” Hiccup yelled, the dragon turned focusing on the Night Fury and rider.

“I will kill you!” It screamed lunging forward, it’s size was a disadvantage, Toothless easily maneuvered out of the way. Hiccup cursed, he feel the madness in the King’s mind, the same madness on the Changewing.  
“You can not save him, Rider. Not this time.” Toothless said feeling Hiccup’s despair in his realization of what needed to be done.

“How do we kill a King?’ Hiccup asked softly as they dodged the ice spewing from the mad King’s mouth.

“The same way we kill a Queen.” Toothless snarled diving towards the giant dragon. Hiccup held on letting the magic in the air and water begin pooling in his belly. They were going to have to give everything. The dragon roared mockingly.

“What could you possibly do to me? You’re nothing but a half dragon! You have no where to belong.” Hiccup rolled his eyes. Someday he’d be able to go a whole day without a dragon commenting at his in between state of being, when that day came he was going to get blindingly drunk. The creature opened it’s mouth and Hiccup let loose the magic, Both he a Toothless lit up an icy blue as magic of Midgard poured out of the them. Hiccup felt a sob rise from him, this was not his first mercy killing but as a healer this option always hurt him more than his patients. The King froze as his body became over loaded with magic, then from deep within him something released. The King pitched forward disrupting the water, causing the ships to be forced back even further. Hiccup flew down to the dying creature, it’s eyes becoming clearer as life left it.

“Come here Shaman, I have a gift for you. One thing I can do to make all of this right.” It murmured, the words echoed in the water that was quickly over taking it. Hiccup leaned down with Toothless, pressing his forehead against the beast, suddenly power and life flood the two halves. Another mark burned into Hiccup’s flesh, the mark of a king.

“You will lead my people to safety, you will be stronger than I ever could be.” The beast breathed out and sunk down into the depths of the sea, the darkness of unknown swallowing him. Hiccup wiped his tears and turned to the attacking army. Drago was staring at the loss of the Dragon King, unsure what he could to do stop his now inevitable defeat. Hiccup pinned him with his glowing eyes.

“My dragons, I have released your King, I am his successor. This human is the reason I was forced into this position. Destroy them!” Hiccup commanded, a burning anger controlling his words. The dragons in the surrounding area let loose a single cry and turned on their captures. The sea turned a murky green with blood as the dragons destroyed the men that had kept them captive for so long. The attacking armada fled and Hiccup let them go. He needed someone to tell the story of his ascension. He glanced down at the water, and saw it. Both he a Toothless were glowing with magic, it was no longer a healing blue but the colors of the bridge between words. Hiccup flew back to his father’s ships where the vikings were silent in awe of what their Chief’s son had just done. Hiccup landed and dismounted toothless. All the dragons lowered their heads in reverence.

“What have you done now?” Astrid murmured in shock at the dragons bowing before the man and Night Fury.

“I went and made myself a king, by dragon standards.”

“So you just bypassed Chief and went for the ruler of all dragons?” Hiccup chuckled lightly.

“More like Protector but something like that yes.” Hiccup said scratching the back of his head in nervous habit. Astrid came forward pulling the man into a hug.

“Never change Hiccup.” She ordered, pulling away.

“What happens now son?” Stoick asked not totally sure what had happened only that it was incredibly important.

“I will fly north and speak with the King there. I will bring all my dragons and give them over to his care. I am young, I will need to carve a place for myself in this world.”

“Why not do it on Berk or close it? The dragons there already love you, and you could still be with us.” Astrid offered hopefully, Hiccup smiled.

“I just might.”

The Battle of the Sea King, was a legend that passed through the Viking tribes, songs and poetry sprung up of the little mistake that became the ruler of all dragons. Hiccup did settle off the side of Berk, using his magic to build a self sustained land that protected his dragons. Those in Berk prospered from the renewed wildlife. Hiccup would come to the island of his people and help them become who they were, but then time began to touch the village. First his Father, then Gobber, Hiccup had mourned their deaths but they had not unexpected. Every child knew that someday they would bury their parents. But then his dearest friends fell victim to time one by one they grew old and died. Hiccup and Toothless mourned them loudly and without shame. Astrid had smiled as she went to halls of Asgard, making Hiccup promise to find her when it was his turn. They lived on in their children, but the memories of his bosom friends made it difficult to go to the island. His kingdom fell into story, then into legend and then finally into myth. Hiccup kept his oath, protected Berk and visited when he was needed, but even he was defenseless against the decay of time. Eventually the island of Berk became a small little island with nothing but buildings. His people had gone out and explored the world and forgotten the way back home. Hiccup never knew why they left, but he knew that all things must change.

“Until Ragnarök, Rider.” Toothless said his large body covering the ageless human. Hiccup pulled the dragon close.

“Until Ragnarök.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this popped into my head out of no where (though there is a strong correlation to having seen the new movie) so I decided to write it down. I hope you like it. If you would like me to expand on parts I will be happy to. It jumps around a lot because that's just how my brain wrote the story. If you are curious about the relationship between Toothless and Hiccup, I made ambiguous on purpose take what you like from it.


End file.
